This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices referred to as catheter securement devices, a catheter being defined herein to include a small diameter, flexible tube that is inserted through a person's skin and into a vein to deliver or remove fluids such as blood, saline solutions, medications, etc., as well as a housing, coupling, manifold, junction or the like to which the tubing is connected. For example, the catheter may be part of an intra-venous (IV) system.
A catheter securement device typically comprises a flexible sheet member adhesively adhered to the patient's skin, the devices having a base member that overlays the catheter, or having structures that overlap or encircle the catheter. The catheter securement device secures the catheter in a relatively stable manner such that it is less likely for the catheter to be accidentally dislodged from the patient.
It is an object of this invention to provide a catheter securement device having an improved design and structure to better secure a catheter tube, the device being provided with a pair of substantially parallel retention strap members affixed to a base member in a manner whereby a fold line is defined for each retention strap member, the fold lines being oriented non-perpendicularly to the transverse axis of the main body, such that the strap members when folded extend across the transverse axis, overlap the catheter, and cross each other. The retention strap members being of sufficient length so as to be adhered to the base member and preferably the skin of the patient beyond the edge of the main body.